


Inktober 12-14 A cuddly Jedi on Kamino

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Quand Obi-Wan arrive sur Kamino, son pauvre petit cœur est horrifié par cette armée de clones.





	1. Découverte

Obi-Wan essayait de dissimuler son horreur alors qu'on lui présentait une armée de clones élevés tels des veaux destinés à l'abattoir.

Apprendre qu'ils étaient soumis à une maturation accélérée et des cours intensifs sans qu'on leur laisse goûter à l'enfance était presque trop pour son pauvre petit cœur.

Et puis on l'emmena visiter une salle de cours destinée aux jeunes clones et il craqua.

Parce que si leurs conditions de vie étaient horribles, les enfants clones étaient absolument _adorables_.

Taun We se trouva démunie quand le Jedi désorganisa le cours pour câliner la production et leur poser des questions sans grand intérêt. Qu'était-on censé faire quand le client se comportait en-dehors de toute logique ?

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	2. Inktober 13 : Incompréhension

Jango fut intrigué quand Taun We vint lui demander son aide pour comprendre un comportement humain aberrant.

Au début il craignit qu'il ne s'agisse d'un nouvel écart au sacro-saint guide Kaminoan du produit parfait, et qui risquait de voir un de ses clones être condamné à mort pour imperfection. Le chasseur de primes détestait la notion très large de l'imperfection qu'avaient les longs cous. Dire qu'il avait dû batailler pour que Rex ne soit pas tué, pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que des cheveux blonds au lieu de ses mèches noires naturelles !

Mais Taun We lui annonça que l'aberration était une personne extérieure, un représentant de leur client Jedi venu inspecter l'état de leur commande.

Jango grimaça à l'idée de faire face à l'un de ces Jedi tant haï. Mais il n'était pas le meilleur des chasseurs de primes pour rien. Il était parfaitement capable d'être civil avec le Jedi et de lui cacher que ses clones élevés pour servir son Ordre étaient en fait conçus pour les trahir au bon moment.

Il se prépara mentalement... avant de buguer.

Le Jedi était assis par terre, à moitié enseveli sous les jeunes clones, occupé à les câliner et à gagatiser comme le pire des papas poules.

Et est-ce que c'était Boba qui était en train de faire des tresses dans les cheveux mi-longs de l'homme ?

Jango fut soudain incapable de dire qui était le plus adorable entre le Jedi et son propre fils.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	3. Inktober 14 : Chasseur de primes impitoyable

Jango est un chasseur de primes impitoyable. Rien ne se mettra en travers de sa vengeance contre les Jedi pour le massacre de Galidraan !

A part peut-être un étrange Jedi encore plus horrifié que lui par les conditions d'éducation de ses clones.

Les yeux humides d'Obi-Wan alors qu'il s'indignait à propos de "ces pauvres enfant sacrifiés à un but esclavagiste" firent fondre le chasseur de prime qui s'épencha sur sa propre détresse réprimée de voir ses clones maltraités.

Ses enfants, se permit-il même d'avouer pour la première fois, ayant toujours essayé de garder le terme pour Boba et de se distancer des autres clones sur lesquels il n'avait aucun droit.

Mais maintenant son envie de venger la mort des Vrais Mandaloriens se disputait avec celle de protéger ses enfants de l'abattoir auquel ils étaient destinés.

Et les Jedi étaient peut-être des snobinards imbus de leur propre importance et persuadés de tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, mais **ce** Jedi était une créature adorable et fragile qui ne voulait que protéger et aimer des enfants innocents.

Jango tuerait quiconque essaierait de lui faire du mal !

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
